Prices
by kradnohikari
Summary: Kashima intrudes and Gale pays the price. Slash.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters.

**Warnings- **Crack-fic, really this is so totally out there... MalexMale

I wrote this after a comment that was said. It was done earlier this year and it not meant to be taken seriously in any way. Also, I refer to the Demi-Fiend as Kashima in this. I want to avoid any confusion.

* * *

Hearing someone padding through the small home they were holed up, the strategist opened a green orb, trying to figure out who was intruding on his peace and quiet time. No one else was around for once, most were sleeping and Cielo had gone out with some sort of muttering response. The quiet time was nice; he could think and sort out the confusion that his thoughts were in. However, it didn't seem like that would continued with the intruder coming towards him. He noticed the black spike, noting it was familiar from the male they had fought in the Junkyard before it had been destroyed. "You survived." He commented, catching that the Demi-fiend was not surprised when he spoke up.

A slight rise of the shoulders was the response he was given from the teenager, the glowing markings lightly up the room in a dim blue light. He raised a brow, reaching up to tug up his fallen hood, covering the strands of deep green from sight once more. "Have you come to fight once again?" Gale ventured to ask next, sitting up a bit straighter forcing himself out of the comfortable position he had taken. Tense, he curled his toes around the button for his blade, his gaze watching the movements of the male, as he crept closer to him.

"No." The words left the Demi-Fiend softly, barely carrying across the room. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he paused in his strides right in front of the demon, catching the odd scent he carried, a smirk spreading across his lips. His golden orbs, floated slowly across the body that had caught his interest in their first battle, the demon that had outwitted them and helped them pull through the fight.

Seeing Gale open his mouth to speak once more, he quickly made his desires and goals known, leaning in stealing a kiss from the open mouth, tongue plunging into the wet, warm cavern, catching the muscle that darted out to stop him. Spreading his legs, he slipped onto the tense body, his hands coming out to rest of the cool grey armor his target wore. Running his fingers over it, found the clasp to remove the part that covered the goods he wanted. Throwing it to the side with a soft thud, he tugged on the clothing there, forcing them down, his hand wrapping around the limp cock there, feeling the male jerk in surprise underneath him.

They were both demons and therefore the Demi-Fiend didn't think it mattered if he smelt another all over the male. Running his fingers slowly over the underside, he broke their heated kiss, panting softly, before going back in for the kill, seeing that the male wanted to speak to him. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Pumping the cock softly, he felt the intake of breath, the groan that escaped the male dying in their kiss.

Unsure of what to do or even if he should fight back, Gale wrapped his arms around the thin creature, dipping his hands in the waistband, blunt nails clawing along the hot flesh there, his body arching more, due to the touches. Breaking the kiss, his hues slipping shut, a small smile crossing for a moment. "You must be able to smell Cielo on me…" He managed, groaning softly when there was a tug on his cock, the other sliding up his body farther.

Neither knew what happened next it was a blur of activity, the door slammed open, bouncing against the wall threatening to slam back in the opener's face, as heavy footsteps thudded in. A threatening aura seemed to be floating around the blue haired Jamaican that appeared, his blue orbs glowing threateningly, his mouth set in a thin frown. "Gale, what do you think you're doing?" He asked, the anger pouring out with each word, the accent he normally carried gone. Hands curled at his side, the area beside the two set in flames.

He watched the two jump apart, using that as his opportunity to rush forward and grab his lover, throwing him over his shoulder. "I told you, you're mine. I meant it." Ignoring the slight struggle the male was putting up; he started down the hallway, entering a room, throwing him down on the bed, before the sound of the locking door broke the silence that had broken out.

There were muffled words coming from the bedroom, something about being tied to the bed and not leaving until _his _scent was cleansed from the body he claimed. Cringing in fear, Kashima took the opportunity to leave the way he entered, closing the door as the first groan pierced the air.

For a week straight no one could enter the door that Cielo had locked, nor was there much of a pause in the constant, grunting and moaning that came from the room. The week had passed, the door opened, revealing the haggard form of Gale, as he limped out, clutching the doorframe. "I will not try and do that again Cielo." He managed to get out; trying to fix his clothing, his body extremely sore from the workout, he had been given.

The Jamaican wiped his hands, stepping out into the hallway himself, looking like he had just woken up. "Good. I'm glad you learned your lesson." The accent was thick and heavy once again, his usual smile present on his face, his hands slipping into his pockets, as he went to see the rest of the group.


End file.
